


Incomplete Traditions

by RelativelySain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, ww2018winterfluffevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: Ww2018winterfluffeventDay 23: Tradition (plus a bit of meet the parents)A bit angst with happy ending. Solstice traditions aren't the same without her.





	Incomplete Traditions

It wasn’t the celebrations or the focus on coming together for the holidays that affected her. She had never been one to pay that sort of thing any mind. It was the small things she almost forgot about until she was reaching to do something that would normally have a soft hand already meeting her halfway or for an object that had been taken away with all of her other possessions.  It was the broken routines; the incomplete traditions.   
  
The students had departed and the staff shortly after, leaving the Acting Head alone at Cackles. Most nights she busied herself with preparation work for the upcoming term. Tonight, as she knelt in front of the dark fireplace, she was acutely aware how chilled the room was and how the scent was close but not quite the same. The sage and frankincense was still there…cloves, she realized. Cloves and…ginger were the missing scents. She raised her hand but didn’t twist her wrist to light the Yule log. Turning her head, she looked behind her to the two chairs that remained where they had always stood. There was no tea, no smile to warm Hecate’s heart, no late night conversation to help her pass the night.  
  


* * *

  
She rapped three times on the door before standing straight, chin up, unafraid of the biting wind, and hands tucked beneath her travel cloak around the bulge in front of her. Her face was molded sternly to keep her nerves from affecting her. She was here with a purpose. She would be quick about it and cause no bother…her breath caught a moment in disappointment as Alma Cackle opened the door.  
  
“Hecate! Well met!”  
  
Hecate slipped a hand out from her cloak to return the gesture of greeting. “Well met Mrs. Cackle…”  
  
“Alma, please. Come on in, you must be freezing.”  
  
“I…” She wasn’t given the chance to turn down the invitation as the older witch ushered her inside with a firm grasp on Hecate’s shoulders. Hecate craned her neck to cast a forlorn look at the door now closed behind her. “I hope I’m not intruding on your celebrations.”  
  
“Not at all, you’re always welcome Hecate. You know that. Come sit down, let me take your cloak and I’ll go fetch Ada.”  
  
“You needn’t trouble yourself. I hadn’t planned to stay long. I only wanted to drop something off that Ada had…had left behind.” Hecate had looked down at the end and thankfully hadn’t caught the sympathetic look on Alma Cackle’s face. If she had, she would have stiffened from hat to toe to avoid any repeat.    
  
“Mother, who was it at the door?”  
  
Hecate looked up slowly, large lost eyes finding purchase on the blonde who had just entered the room. She hadn’t been prepared for the nearly painful lightening of her chest that familiar voice elicited. It felt as if whatever had lifted only managed to get stuck at the top of her chest. They both stared at each other a moment, struck by the unexpected sight of Hecate in Ada’s living room and the overdue reunion. It was Ada who finally broke the spell.  
  
“Hecate?”  
  
“Well met Ada.” The gesture was as formal as always, but her voice was softer than it had been for Mrs. Cackle.   
  
Ada didn’t return the greeting, instead offering a warm, although questioning, smile as she walked over towards Hecate.   
Hecate could feel her heart rate picking up as it began to sink in that Ada may not be so pleased with the intrusion on this of all nights…Perhaps Hecate only served as a painful reminder of the council’s decision. Her eyes widened unbeknownst to Hecate and Ada, recognizing the look on her former Deputy’s face, took hold of both of Hecate’s upper arms making sure to look her squarely in her eyes. “Since you’re here, you must settle an argument for me. Mother insists that her cauldron doesn’t need replacing despite having it for 30 years now and her potions taking 10 minutes longer than they should to boil.”   
  
Hecate’s brow pursed as it took a moment for her to switch gears. “I suppose I could take a look at her cauldron. If a cauldron isn’t made with quality materials, it won’t last as long. One of the main problems with most modern cauldrons: they cut costs at the expense of longevity or range of brew capabilities.”  
  
“Thank you Hecate.”   
  
“It really is worth it to invest in the right cauldron. It will save you hassle and time down the road.” Hecate addressed to Alma who adjusted her glasses with a knowing grin.   
  
“If you sign off on it, I suppose I won’t have much choice but to get a new cauldron. I better finish clearing away dinner.” She stopped Ada as she opened her mouth, no doubt about to offer to take care of that for her. “You stay here and keep your friend company. I’ve got it in hand.”  
  
The two turned back to each other as Alma exited the room, Ada’s hands still holding onto Hecate. Hecate couldn’t help the sad look she directed down at the blonde. She intended to explain why she had come, only instead she said, “You have been missed…Cackles isn’t the same without you.”   
  
Ada’s smile of encouragement was weak and her gaze fell to the floor between them. “I’m sure you have been doing a fine job of running the school in my absence.”   
  
Hecate tilted her head trying to catch Ada’s eyes. “All the same. We miss you Ada.”  
  
Ada stared up at Hecate for a moment before she gave her arms a small squeeze and let go.   
  
“I’ve missed you too. Why don’t we place your cloak in the cupboard? Then we can take a look at mother’s cauldron.” She held out her hands for Hecate’s cloak. Hecate paused a few seconds but unclasped her cloak and laid it over Ada’s hands gently. The silver tiered serving stand she held in her left hand was revealed in the process. Ada’s eyes moved to it.   
  
“I’ve been wondering where that went off to. I’d thought it must be in one of the boxes still…”   
  
Hecate handed it over.   
  
“I came by to return it. It was down in the kitchen…Ms. Tapioca brought it up the other day.”  
   
“Thank you.” She said with a smile that finally reached her eyes which inspired a small one of Hecate’s own. Ada transferred the stand to a cupboard and took hold of Hecate’s hand to lead her to the room where her family practiced potion making. Hecate followed a step or two behind, eyes trained on the back of Ada’s head in an attempt to look normal despite the flips her stomach was doing over the chaste touch.   
  
After careful inspection of the cauldron involving a slow dragging of long fingers along the inner walls and a studious glare about three centimeters from the bottom of the cauldron, Hecate concluded the use of the cauldron could be continued as long as the excess brewing time did not exceed ten minutes. After that, the alteration to the end potion would be too great. They returned to the living room where Alma was carrying the Yule log over to the fireplace. The feeling of intruding started to trickle back in and Hecate spoke up, eyes on the door.   
  
“Well, now that I’ve returned the tray…I think I’ve imposed on your hospitality enough for one night. I better get back.”   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re never an imposition. Please stay. Everyone will have already left for their holiday by now. You shouldn’t spend Solstice alone.”  
  
“I really should get back. I’ve timetables I meant to finish up tonight.”  
  
“Hecate…please, stay.”

Hecate forgot to breathe when she caught sight of Ada’s expression, brows pinching as she realized she couldn’t decline Ada after that. “As you wish.”  
  
Ada angled herself to direct towards the fireplace. “Would you do the honours? It is tradition after all.”  
  
A small grin snuck onto the corners of Hecate’s mouth and she knelt down in front of the Yule log.   
  
“May the coming year bring happiness and harmony. Guide us now from longest night to highest light.” A flick of the wrist towards the log and it crackled as the red veins spread out and the flames hopped over the surface until it covered the whole log, burning steady.   
  
Hecate stood and turned around to see Ada and Alma snuggled into the sofa with a tray of sweets and tea set out for three. Hecate’s saucer and cup left in front of the empty cushion between them. She endured the snuggling. It was worth it to spend Solstice with Ada: to have some small semblance of normal returned to the chaos that terrible petition had caused. She may have even not completely minded being squished between the two bubbly witches.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> A bit AU: If the council had fired Ada during Solstice instead of while school was in session.


End file.
